Look at the Stars
by somewhereonlywekn0w
Summary: "He knew how happy music made Kurt. Music really is a medicine, it seemed." Blaine hates seeing Kurt so upset, so he cheers him up in the best way he knows. With a song. One-shot.


I love this song. I love Kurt and Blaine I saw a post on Tumblr about a fic with this song and couldn't help myself. Set anytime between 2x06 and 2x08, I guess. Song is Coldplay - Yellow, and if you want a feel of how it would sound here, check this out: www[.]youtube[.]com[/]watch?v=HPWzy7wp8Q (just remove the brackets).

I do not own Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, the majority of the other things mentioned; nor do I own the song. All credit to FOX, Ryan Murphy and Coldplay.

* * *

><p><strong>School sucks.<strong>

**- Kurt**

Blaine sighed as he read the text which he really shouldn't have been reading. He was stuck in his World History class and he could probably shouldn't have been thinking how comfy his textbook would make as a pillow. Or how annoying Mr Carter's voice was as he rabbited on about some dictator or some war and God, could he shut up?

**What's happened? - - - Blaine**

Kurt sat in the nurse's office, hissing at the sensation of the alcohol rub across the weeping cuts on his back. He was no stranger to being thrown into lockers but today the slashes at the top caught against his back, tearing the skin. He'd tried to ignore the feeling of the blood staining one of his favourite (_conveniently_) white shirts but he'd been sent to get cleaned up by a teacher who hadn't been the first to notice the hardly subtle staining.

He tensed as she placed her hands around the litter of cuts on his back; some still bleeding, others simply sore to touch. "These are going to scar, kid," she sighed as she started to stick the butterfly stitches over the gashes.

"I know," he mumbled - he already had a few worse scars on his sides from dumpster tosses from the year before. He couldn't _wait _to see what sort of abuse they had in store for senior year. Pushing him down the stairs? Or simply running him over to get him completely out of the way?

**Karofsky and his friends pushed me into the lockers harder than usual. I'm in the nurse's office now and I have to speak to the Principal about it. Maybe they'll *finally* do something to stop it.  
><strong>**- Kurt**

Blaine gasped aloud at the "nurse's office" part of the text. Sure, he'd been subject to plenty of pushes in his lifetime, but none of them had caused him to end up needing treatment. The bruises faded eventually and the only remaining scars were to his self esteem. He still flinched, even now, when somebody slammed a door too loudly or pressed themselves far too close to him.

His heart broke every time Kurt told him a little bit more about himself. He knew that he didn't have a mom after spending the evening at his house watching musical DVDs. He'd caught stolen glances at his already scarred porcelain skin accidentally when they'd had sleepovers - he didn't know if they were self-inflicted or caused by bullies and really, Blaine didn't want to know. He felt an overwhelming need to protect Kurt all the time and it upset him so much to see him already so... torn.

**Do you want to hang out tonight? - - - Blaine**

He sat in Principal Figgins' office, looking around nervously. Who's idea was it to build a Prinicipal's office with a freaking _glass entrance_? He was sure most of the school had seen him sitting there, alone and vulnerable, as they passed by.

Most of the teachers at McKinley knew that Kurt was suffering. Mr Schuester saw it in every Glee Club practice recently; how he held back, how he reserved his opinions. Coach Sylvester saw it, too - she wasn't his coach anymore but she noted that he constantly looked behind him, how every smile was plastered on. If it was any other student she would have been angry that she wasn't the source of their misery, but she really liked Kurt.

Burt Hummel suddenly stormed through the door, reeking of rage as he hovered over Kurt. If this wasn't his overly-caring, overly-protective dad Kurt probably would have been terrified.

Kurt sighed. They probably wouldn't have had to call Burt if Kurt hadn't needed to see the nurse - he hated bothering his dad with his problems. He had his own to deal with.

"What the hell happened, Kurt?" he asked, bending down to face his son eye-level. He was shaking nervously a little and bit his lip as he looked up at his dad, his tear-glazed eyes breaking his father's heart. "Oh, Kurt," he whispered, taking the nearest seat to him.

"We're gonna find out who did this to you, and they're gonna stop. Okay? I hate seeing you like this all the time, it's not right." Kurt nodded, mostly to keep Burt happy. Of _course_ he knew who was responsible. He didn't think he deserved this - he _didn't -_ but he'd definitely expected it ever since he'd figured out he was gay. Although it was 2010, some people still didn't understand. They were… uneducated. Neanderthals.

**I'm not sure. I think my dad wants me to stay at home tonight. Skype?  
><strong>**- Kurt**

Blaine knew Kurt was going to be a little bit shaken up from this. He knew he was going to be upset that the bullies had won yet again and this time, they'd even had to tell Kurt's dad. Sure, it was probably a procedure like it had been at his old school, but it didn't make it less embarrassing. It was a reminder how you couldn't fight this alone, no matter how hard you tried.

Blaine had never felt this way about another guy. Sure, he was in love with far too many male celebrities to count (and Katy Perry. She counted.) but none of them made his heart flip-flop in his chest or butterflies to flurry in his stomach. He felt horrible: he'd barely known him for a few weeks and he was so _exposed _when they'd met. He'd burst into tears during their first coffee break and poured his heart out to the first person he'd ever met who understood. The feeling was overwhelming.

He had to do something to cheer Kurt up. He had to brighten his day a little, even if it was just something subtle. Like... a song.

**Sure :) speak to you soon. - - - Blaine**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his bedroom, quickly tuning his guitar. Everybody knew Blaine could sing and some of them had heard him playing the piano occasionally in Warbler rehearsals… but only a few people knew he could play this six-stringed instrument. He toyed around with a few chords; sighing at the ones that clashed and writing the correct ones down for immediate future reference. He knew how happy music made Kurt - he always talked about his own glee club at McKinley, his iTunes library was unbelievably extensive (Blaine had expected musical theatre and nothing more) and Blaine remembered the smile that splayed across his face during the Warblers performance he'd witnessed. Music really is a medicine, it seemed.<p>

Kurt lay on his bed, waiting for Blaine to appear online. His dad had taken him home after the impromptu meeting with the principal and they'd talked about planning a future meeting to discuss Kurt's safety at McKinley High. He was completely dressed down (looser jeans and a _sweatshirt_. You could tell something was bothering Kurt if he wore a sweatshirt.) and sat picking the olives off from the slices of pizza Burt had brought downstairs for him earlier.

He jumped as Blaine's face suddenly appeared on screen, waving shyly with an equally nervous smile. Kurt sat up as quick as he could, coughed awkwardly, and returned the gesture. "Hey," he whispered loud enough for his microphone to receive. Blaine could hear the cracks in his voice - he'd been crying. Anybody could notice that.

"How you doing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled sadly. "I've been better."

Blaine could feel a dull ache in his chest; an indescribable pain some would call _love_. He… he couldn't love Kurt. _I barely know the guy, he's going through a really tough time, he doesn't need me to make things worse for him, we live two freaking hours apart, it wouldn't work anyway…_

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I know what it's like but it gets better. Okay?" Blaine smiled then felt utterly ridiculous. _What was this, a pro-LGBT commercial_? His thoughts seemed to go away when Kurt smiled back at him. Maybe this was what Kurt needed. Not a bunch of useless teachers and guidance counsellors, not the support of his friends (who wanted him to be happy but had _no _idea how it felt), not his dad threatening to attack the teenagers a fraction of his age who were making his life hell. Hearing those three words from somebody who's been there - or _worse _- was the hope Kurt needed to make it through the day.

"I know. I'm so glad I met you," Kurt confessed, looking down at his hands and fiddling with them. Blaine watched Kurt intently as he looked up, laughing slightly while wiping a few stray tears. "I'm so lucky to have such a good friend like you." He wanted to be _more _than his good friend but he loved Blaine too much to ever risk the friendship that was such a lifeline to him.

"I'm glad I met you, too, Kurt. Which is why I've got a little surprise for you…" He disappeared off screen to retrieve his guitar from the other side of his bedroom. Kurt leaned forward too look further into the screen, seeing nothing more but everything was a little more closer. He come back with a few sheets of paper and his precious Taylor acoustic guitar, smiling goofily at the camera.

"I know you've had a really rough time recently and I really wanted to make you happy, even just for a few minutes. I love this song and I only figured out the chords tonight so it might be a bit rusty. Okay?" Blaine giggled as he looked up at Kurt, who was gobsmacked.

"Blaine, you don't…"

"It's fine, Kurt. Now let me."

His fingers trembled a little as he fingered the first chord before eventually remembering the rhythm. "Don't mess this up," he mumbled to himself.

_Look at the stars  
><em>_Look how they shine for you  
><em>_And everything that you do  
><em>_Yeah, they were all yellow_

_I came along  
><em>_I wrote a song for you  
><em>_And all the things you do  
><em>_And it was called yellow_

_So then I took my time  
><em>_Oh, what a thing to've done  
><em>_And it was all yellow_

Kurt had sung plenty of songs in glee club. He'd been sung to, he'd sung to people… but none of them made him feel like _this_. Tears were already prickling his eyes and this amazing feeling of being cared for, of being _loved_… it was almost overwhelming. He'd had crushes, sure. But he'd _never_ felt this way. And he was certain he didn't want anybody else to make him feel this way other than Blaine.

_Your skin, oh your skin and bones  
><em>_Turn into something beautiful  
><em>_D'you know? You know I love you so  
><em>_You know I love you so_

_I swam across  
><em>_I jumped across for you  
><em>_Oh what a thing to do  
><em>'_Cause they were all yellow_

_I drew a line  
><em>_I drew a line for you  
><em>_Oh what a thing to do  
><em>_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin, oh your skin and bones  
><em>_Turn into something beautiful  
><em>_D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry  
><em>_For you I bleed myself dry_

_It's true  
><em>_Look how they shine for you  
><em>_Look how they shine for you  
><em>_Look how they shine for  
><em>_Look how they shine for you  
><em>_Look how they shine for you  
><em>_Look how they shine  
><em>_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you  
><em>_And all the things you do_

Blaine improvised a quick melody to end the song and did not expect to look up and see Kurt sobbing. It was almost like their first ever coffee date… but different. He wasn't sad this time. He was grinning, laughing almost as he wiped the tears away. He didn't have to be scared anymore. He didn't have to spend every day fearing what was going to happen next.

He had Blaine.

He didn't have to be sad anymore because _he_ _had Blaine. _He wasn't going anywhere.

"Thank you."


End file.
